


Wolves in bed

by Redzik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Secret Santa, Sterek Secret Santa, Sterek Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: Or ten times Stiles found a werewolf in his bed and one time a werewolf found him in their own bed instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for [sterekseason](https://sterekseason.tumblr.com/) in Sterek Secret Santa on Tumblr.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** _I don't own Teen Wolf and it's characters._

**1\. Derek.**

There were the good, old times when the Sourwolf was a murder suspect and for some reason thought that hiding in Stiles’ room was the best idea ever. Stiles would never admit it, but he was impressed. Who would even consider looking for the man in Sheriff’s house? Only geniuses like Stiles. And Lydia. Not to say the law enforcements were dumb, but well. Nobody would suspect the Sheriff to harbor a wanted criminal.

Stiles came back from school and found Derek sprawled on his bed with a book in hand. He opened his mouth to protest or something, but the serial killer look the werewolf threw him changed his mind instantly. Instead he huffed, chucked his backpack in the approximate direction of his desk and went to Scott to listen about his Allison drama.

 

**2\. Scott.**

The next day Derek was nowhere to be found, but instead he walked in on Scott rolling around in his bed.

“Dude!” Stiles exclaimed incredulously, making Scott freeze guiltily. “What the hell?!”

“It smells like Derek,” the teen werewolf explained sheepishly. “I’m just trying to remove his scent.”

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten. It didn’t help. He kicked Scott out, shouting after him, “Next time just change the sheets, moron!”

 

**3\. Derek.**

It was right after the fail that was the evening in the pool holding a paralyzed Alpha werewolf above the water so he wouldn’t drown.

Stiles fell asleep as soon as he got home and changed into dry clothes. And woke a while later absolutely freezing when said Alpha werewolf slipped into his bed and plastered himself to his back.

“What are you-” Stiles managed to stutter between his chattering teeth.

Derek just growled, because who needed actual words? Stiles would complain, but the warmth the Alpha was radiating seeped into his body and he couldn’t be bothered anymore. Instead, he pushed back into Derek to steal as much heat as he managed before falling asleep again.

 

**4\. Scott.**

He was rolling in his bed again. On the changed sheets. Idiot.

 

**5\. Isaac.**

After a particularly bad training session with his Alpha, the curly haired blonde werewolf thought it would be okay to harass Stiles in return. As if it was his fault Derek had an interpersonal skills of a stone and liked to beat his Betas instead of explaining what he wanted from them.

Whatever Isaac wanted to accomplish was thwarted by Stiles bundling him up into blanket, setting him on his bed and turning on his laptop to watch some movies while he petted Isaac’s head in comfort.

 

**6\. Derek.**

The next day Derek showed up and demanded to be petted too. In his growly ‘I’ll kill you if you’ll touch me’ way. Or at least Stiles interpreted it that way. Whatever. By this time Stiles was used to doing the impossible. He barely managed to save his hand, but he did get to pet the Alpha, whom left in a much better mood right after.

 

**7\. Erica and Boyd.**

They will never talk about it. Ever.

 

**8\. Derek’s Betas.**

It was apparently a thing now. Petting.

The three wolves showed up at his door, pouting and whining, that Derek was mean to them, like Stiles should or would give a damn. They invited themselves inside, raided his kitchen for snacks and popcorn, bullied Stiles up into his room and made themselves at home on his bed, surrounding him like vultures. Before long they were engrossed in a movie Isaac put on, Stiles’ one of favorites so he didn’t complain much. And then it started happening. They nudged his hands with their heads, like they were cats demanding his attention instead of almost grown up teenage werewolves. Stiles sighed and obliged. They still had the claws and teeth to murder him with if they didn’t get what they wanted after all. Turned out they could get what they wanted and still murder him or themselves if he accidentally paid more attention to one individual than the others.

 

**9\. Boyd. And Isaac.**

Erica was dead, Boyd went crazy and Derek’s sister survived the fire. It was long and tiring day in the aftermath and Stiles just wanted to pass out in his bed and forget about everything even just for a few hours. When he managed to drag himself upstairs and to his room he paused. Boyd was lying on his bed, head buried into a pillow Stiles knew Erica used the last time the Betas decided to puppy pile on him, and his shoulders were shaking with silent sobs. His own eyes suddenly watering Stiles moved to the bed and pulled Boyd into a half hug. Half an hour later Isaac crawled in through the window and joined them, cuddling into Boyd to offer some comfort. They stayed like that the whole night, mourning.

 

**10\. All of them.**

Another tiring day. Because his life with werewolves in it didn’t leave him with much time to rest. Stiles trudged up to his room, opened the door and promptly shut it back. Because no. Nope. Impossible. No way. He was seeing things. He let out a long and weary sigh and peeked inside.

On his bed was a mess of bodies. He managed to identify four persons at first glance, but there was a few more. Like seriously, how they even managed to fit in there without falling off?

Stiles crept closer. Scott. Boyd. Isaac. Lydia. He squinted in the dim light. Allison? Cora. Zombie Peter?!

No. Just... no.

Stiles hightailed out of there. He left his house, got into his trusty jeep and speed off toward the loft.

 

**+1 Stiles.**

He was prepared to give Derek a lecture of the century, but he wasn’t even home. Stiles huffed in frustration. He was tired and he wanted to sleep, but his bed got invaded by the pack.

Well, fair’s fair. Stiles kicked off his shoes, removed his hoodie and pants and got into Derek’s bed. He fell asleep within seconds only to wake up to a firm body pressing against his back and an arm sneaking around his waist.

“What are you doing here?” Derek mumbled into his hair.

“Your puppies took over my bed,” Stiles complained sleepily.

“They’re your puppies too,” the Alpha stated.

“Not when they misbehave, they’re not.”

Derek chuckled.

“So, you’re the dad, I’m the mom?” Stiles asked a little more awake now that his brain processed Derek’s statement.

“You can put it that way,” the Alpha shrugged.

“Huh,” the boy commented at the realization. He yawned and snuggled even closer to Derek. “Okay.”


End file.
